Cartoon Network Universe
The Cartoon Network Universe refers to the collective world that FusionFall takes place in. World Main Article(s):' Cartoons Represented, Characters The world of FusionFall is designed around various Cartoon Network properties. Many of the areas are taken directly from a Cartoon Network show, or are otherwise based on a Cartoon Network show. In FusionFall, all of the Cartoon Network characters are considered to be living in the same universe, with the game taking place on Earth.Stated in the FusionFall Academy introduction video. Locations The areas in FusionFall are broken down into four major regions: The Suburbs, Downtown, the Wilds, and the Darklands. The Suburbs ranges from Level 04 to Level 12. Downtown ranges from Level 13 to 24. The Wilds ranges from Level 11 to 27. The Darklands ranges from Level 28 to 36, and is only accessible via a SCAMPER. *The Suburbs *Downtown *The Wilds *The Darklands History The FusionFall universe is adapted from various Cartoon Network shows, and takes many liberties when it comes to the shared world these characters are part of. Major events pertaining to the game universe are detailed below. Prior to the War Against Planet Fusion Planet Fusion's History ''Main Article(s): Planet Fusion, Lord Fuse '' Much of Planet Fusion's origin and history prior to the events of FusionFall is unknown. Planet Fusion is ruled by Lord Fuse, whom has been said to have come from another galaxy, and existed for over a millennium.citation needed It has been stated that Planet Fuse has traveled the galaxy for eons, consuming planets and destroying the civilizations it encounters.Stated in promotional trailers for FusionFall. The different planets and related f ormations protruding from Planet Fusion's surface are a testament to its long history of intergalactic annihilation. The only known races to repel the fusion threat are the 'Glorft'Hands on a Hard Drive (Part 2 of 2) and the EctonuritesDo Not Enter of Anur Phaetos, the latter of which agreeing to aid Lord Fuse in his conquests. Prior Invasions on Earth ''Main Article(s): Book of Prophecy,Totems'' The Book of Prophecy is a mystical book that was created sometime before the present day of FusionFall. Along with having information on various magic spells and runes, the book's text speaks of the Earth's totem system, and how to activate it. The totems are part of a magical defense network that is used to protect the Earth from Fuse's invasion, suggesting that Planet Fusion has attempted and failed to invade the Earth before. The hieroglyphics on the totems, and the existence of the Hani-Baba Temple in The Ruins (which sounds similar to Hanna-Barbera) suggests that the people who fought Fuse in the past could've been from various Hanna-Barbera cartoons, but this may merely be an inside joke, or a reference to how "ancient" these shows are.Totems Trivia Formation of DexLabs and Mandark Industries Sometime prior to the current-day events of FusionFall, Dexter and Mandark moved out of their respective homes and formed the companies DexLabs and Mandark Industries. They both setup their main facilities in Tech Square, which like their old homes are directly across from one another. Dexter's parents left to live in the house on top of DexLabs, which left Dee Dee to be in control of their old house. While Dexter and Mandark both took some of their devices with them, their old labs were left very much intact (more-so with Mandark, who left behind more active machinary than Dexter did). After Planet Fusion started invading, Mandark's old house was turned into an infected zone, and Dexter's old lab became a target for Lord Fuse.Double Fusion Trouble (Part 5 of 5) Buttercup's Disappearance Prior to the arrival of Planet Fusion, Buttercup of the Powerpuff Girls had a battle with the villain Mojo Jojo over the ocean. This battle led to Buttercup being knocked into the sea, and disappearing without a trace. Feeling a surprising amount of guilt over this, Mojo Jojo had his monkey servants start looking for her, but to no avail. Despite the efforts of the parties involved, Buttercup could not be found. Sometime after the event, Buttercup was found by Ace, became part of his rock band, and became his girlfriend.Stated on the FusionFall website, and in the mission "I'm Still Standing". These events led to Buttercup taking up the name 'Belladonna', and adapting a new persona. Notably, Princess tried to use this opportunity to replace Buttercup on the Powerpuff Girls team, but is constantly rejected. Planet Fusion's Invasion ''FusionFall: Worlds Collide'' ''Main Article(s): FusionFall: Worlds Collide'' '''''FusionFall: Worlds Collide is a manga that depicts the event that led up to the arrival of Planet Fusion. Terrafuser Arrivals Before Planet Fusion arrived at Earth, it was first spotted by Mojo Jojo and his monkey minions, who departed from Mojo's Volcano with the intention of conquering it. Elsewhere, Numbuh Two attempts to contact va rious KND bases on nearby planets - (e.g. Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, and Pluto), only for no signal to be received from any of them. Next, various "meteors" are shown flying across the sky, which are witnessed by Dexter, Computress, the Eds (Ed, Edd, and Eddy), Ben, as well as Samurai Jack. These "meteors" crash in Foster's Home, Sector V, and Goat's Junk Yard, and are revealed to be bio machines, which are later referred to as "terrafusers". Soon after their impact, fusion spawns erupt from the Sector V and Foster's Home terrafusers, initiating an assault on Mac and Bloo at Foster's Home, as well as Numbuh Two and Numbuh Five at the K.N.D Treehouse. The heroes attempt to fight them off, but get quickly overwhelmed by the fusion monsters. However, Mac and Bloo are saved by Dexter and Ben, while Numbuh Two and Numbuh Five are saved by Blossom and Bubbles. The heroes attempt to destroy the terrafusers as well, but they keep regenerating. Dexter eventually brings together the group at Foster's and Sector V, telling them that brute force won't work, and that they need a plan. Plan of Action At City Hall, Dexter and Professor Utonium devise a plan to destroy the terrafusers with the assembled heroes. In their studies, they conclude that the small terrafusers, dubbed "Terrafuser Bs", are all linked to one central terrafuser, referred to as "Terrafuser Alpha". Furthermore, the terrafusers appear to be powering up, but for what Dexter and Professor Utonium are unsure. They come to the conclusion that in order to stop them, they need to destroy the central terrafuser core while the terrafusers are occupied, which would prevent them from regenerating. However, in order to do this they need to assemble the EPC (Electro Pulse Cannon) to atta ck the central terrafuser's core with. Unfortunately, two parts are necessary in order to get the cannon to work: the Optimized Phase-Pulse-O-Tron (which is only made by Mandark Industries), and the Electro-Beam (which was stolen by Mojo Jojo). To obtain both parts, the heroes are split into two teams; Blossom, Bubbles, Ben, and Numbuh Two are sent to Mojo's Volcano, while Mac, Bloo, Numbuh Five, and Dee Dee are sent to Mandark's Fortress. The team at Mojo's Volcano end up completing their mission with relative ease, thanks to Ben —as Upgrade— bypassing Mojo's security systems, and the place being abandoned; however, they are soon attacked by fusion spawns, and are forced to swiftly exit. Meanwhile, the team at Mandark Industries end up confronting Mandark himself, who agrees to give them what they want as long as he can go with them. Seeing no other option, the group returns to Dexter's aircraft, bringing Mandark with them. Begrudgingly, Dexter agrees to work with Mandark to complete the EPC, with Mandark agreeing to help out of both revenge, and because of his fondness for Dee Dee. The group from Mojo's Volcano eventually arrive at Dexter's aircraft as well, but with fusion spawns in tow, whom attack the aircraft. This puts more pressure on Dexter and Mandark to complete the EPC, while Blossom and Bubbles attempt to protect the aircraft. Failed Terrafuser Destruction The plan is put into action as the heroes begin the assault on all terrafusers; Ben, Numbuh Two, and Numuh Five attack the Goat's Junk Yard terrafuser, while Mandark, Dee Dee, Mac, and Bloo attack the Foster's Home terrafuser. Meanwhile, Dexter attempts to fire off the EPC at the Sector V terrafuser, only for it to fail due to a malfuction. Unfortunately, the terrafusers regenerate and finish charging up, causing terrafuser alpha to shoot a laser beam into the sky. The laser blasts through Dexter's aircraft, causing it to fall out of the sky. However, the aircraft is saved by Mandark's robot, who catches and supports it so that it does not hit the ground. After quickly correcting the miscalculations —which wer e due to Mandark's mistakes— the EPC is able to fire successfully and destroy the central terrafuser. The heroes begin to celebrate, but are soon interrupted by Mojo Jojo and his monkey agents as they crash land around them. Before they can question him, the terrafusers reform, and Planet Fusion arrives, revealing that the blast was a beacon to bring FusionFall to Earth. Planet Fusion's Arrival Upon arrival, Planet Fusion shot more terrafusers down to Earth, spreading Fusion monsters and steadily deteriorating the land with poisonous fusion matter. Using fusion matter and gooby traps to spread its influence, Planet Fusion intends to overtake the planet so that it can eventually absorb it into itself. Furthermore, using fusion matter to communicate with his subjects and projections of himself on Earth, Lord Fuse is able to lead attacks on Earth without actually being on it.Fusion Matter Lord Fuse has his strongest hold in the Darklands, which is the roughest, most underdeveloped region of the Cartoon Network world. Throughout the game, Lord Fuse puts multiple plans into action in ensure his conquest, which are the subjects of most missions. Some such projects involve preventing the inhabitats from going off worldOffworld Plaza, and studying life on Earth, such as imaginary friends. To carry out his wishes, Lord Fuse creates Fusions, doppelgängers of Cartoon Network characters who are created via combining fusion spawns with items related to their counterpart character, such as Samurai Jack's slipper. The War Against Planet Fusion Upon Planet Fusion's arrival and invasion, all characters were affected in some way. Some characters were displaced by Fuse's assault, such as Flapjack, whom got separated from Captain K'nuckles and Bubbie when leaving Stormalong harbor, which is rumored to have been destroyed. Some characters tried to align with Fuse, such as Him, who tried to befriend Fuse, but was rejected. Due to the overwhelming, vicious, and unagreeable nature of Planet Fusion and its invasion, essentially all of the Cartoon Network characters are against the invasion, both heroes and villains alike. However, while many characters try to fight the force directly, others have their own personal agendas. Some characters do little to directly partake in the war (e.g. Billy, Fuzzy Lumkins, Ice King, etc.), while others assist the heroes while furthering their own personal projects (e.g. Vilgax, Hex, Demongo, etc.). Upon arriving, Planet Fusion spawned violatile fusion matter to eat away at the Earth's environment and spread its influence. Dexter created force fields to try and keep the infections contained, which lead to the creation of infected zones. Planet Fusion quickly created many Fusion copies of the Cartoon Network characters, Fusion Jack being one of the first ones encountered."Fusion Jack was the first fusion created on this planet. To face him means certain doom" - Samurai Jack standard NPC text (Forsaken Valley). Many of these fusions were put in place to try and weaken the war effort on Earth, such as preventing the heroes from getting off world by taking over the Skypad Space Port. Planet Fusion's invasion was most strongly felt in the Darklands, which had the must crude and primitive defenses out of all the regions. The Battle of Hero's Hollow ''Main Article(s): Battle of Hero's Hollow '' Sometime before the beginning of the game, a big battle took place at Hero's Hollow, which was ultimately lost by the heroes. Various debris can be found in the area, such as tanks, robots, broken S.C.A.M.P.E.R.s and the destroyed DexLabs Carrier. Dexter attributes the loss of the battle to Cheese, who apparently took down the shield generator by accident after a mishap caused him to end up on Dexter's Carrier during the battle in the Darklands.Chocolate Milk (Part 1 of 4) After the battle, various SACT agents were assigned to the area to look for survivors and recover anything they can. Planet Fusion gained a large advantage thanks to this battle, which likely led to its heavy control over the Darklands. Cheese also remains in the Darklands after the battle, where he is taken care of by agents in the area. Notably, Cheese also appears in the DexLabs building in Tech Square, where he is being studied for nano development. This implies that someone eventually rescued Cheese and transported him to Dexter's Lab after the battle, though Dexter and his fellow scientists still have him an annoyance to work with. The Ruined Future ''Main Article(s): The Future, The Past'' While working with Dexter on a time travel experiment, the player is thrown into the future when the test goes awry, thanks to Dee Dee's usual meddling. When thrown into the future, the player discovers that Planet Fusion has invaded Earth, and has all but overtaken the world completely. Many areas in the past have been consumed by fusion matter, and are thus inaccessible. Many Cartoon Network characters are missing in action, and thus are presumed to be either c aptured, or dead. What little resistance remains is effectly fighting a losing battle, with remaining areas being in poor conditions, and with the resistance only capable of stalling the fusion threat. Through the efforts of Dexter and Mandark, the creation of Nanos was brought about through the use of fusion matter. These were made with the hopes that they could be the ultimate weapons against Lord Fuse and his minions. Unfortunately, their creation came too late, and it is believed that it is too late to stop Planet Fusion. However, with the help of their remaining resources, the resistance sends the player back in time with the Nano blueprints to be given to Dexter and Mandark in hopes that it'll fix the ruined future and give the resistance a proper chance. The Academy ''Main Article(s): Story, The Academy'' To fight off the fusion threat, new soldiers are trained to aid the resistance in their fight against Planet Fusion. To do so, the Academy is opened up with the help of various individuals and organizations, such as the Plumbers and Providence. The recruits are put through the Null Void—an intergalactic prison pocket dimension— and Providence HQ —the Providence base of operations— for training, where fusion monsters have been captured. Upon their training being competed, they are sent to Mt. Neverest for graduation before being sent out into the field to fight Planet Fusion. This training program serves to get soldiers aquainted with fusion monsters, nanos, and the weapons they will use to combat the threat. Due to the integration of nanos, this version of the Academy can only exist within the new timeline created by the player whom was sent back in time with the nano blueprints. After graduating from the academy, recruits choose to follow one of four guides: Ben, Dexter, Mojo Jojo, or Edd. Ben's missions involve keeping plumber technology out of Fuse's hands. Dexter is involved with recovery efforts to find heroes that went missing when the invasion started. Mojo Jojo works to improve his monkey minion army and assist other villains to better fight Fuse. And Edd is out to find hidden candy treasure, both for fun and for fighting Fuse. The guides all give out a mission each level-up, and even give their followers some exclusive gear. Imaginary Energy ''Main Article(s): Imaginary Energy'' Imaginary Energy is a type of energy produced by imaginary friends and individuals when they use their imagination.Fuse No More (Part 3 of 4) Imaginary energy appears to be the most effective weapon against Fuse and his monsters, and is used many times to combat his forces. Imaginary energy was used in the formation of the Cul-De-Sac castle, which has cardboard walls that otherwise wouldn't stop the monsters in the slightest. Furthermore, imaginary energy is presumably used in the creation of nanos, and has even overpowered Fuse's defenses in some cases.Fuse No More (Part 3 of 4) There are even some cases where fusions have betrayed Lord Fuse due to being fusions of imaginary friends, namely Fusion EduardoFusion by the Sea (Part 2 of 3) and Fusion CocoFusion on the Mountain (Part 2 of 3). This strange phenomenon makes imaginary energy a major issue for Planet Fusion, which leads to Lord Fuse putting plans in place to study imaginary energy and how to conteract it. Some of these plans involve trying to observe imaginary friends and/or capture them, such as when Fusion Bloo tried to become a resident at Foster's.Imaginary Fusions (Part 5 of 5) Other plans involve trying to get a hold of imagination energy itself, which can be absorbed, stored, and transported to Fuse's facilities.Kevin Help Us (Part 3 of 3) Strangely, Fuse has made no known attempts to capture Cheese despite his close proximity to Fuse's Lair, possibly because of just how annoying and uncooperative Cheese is considered to be. Nano Production ''Main Article(s): Nanos, Nano Enhancement Project, Nano Corruption Commotion (6) '' The nano enhancement project was put in place by DexLabs and Mandark Industries to improve the production of current nanos, and develop new ones. Nanos require a certain amount of fusion matter, a personal item from the character they're based on, and one's own imagination to purify the fusion matter. As part of this project, the player visits various characters to get their items so that their nanos can be produced and/or improved. Notably, not every character has an obtainable nano, and not every nano has an specified item that was used. Furthermore, some characters have nanos, but do not appear as NPCs in FusionFall (e.g. Rigby, Mordecai, Gumball, etc.). The Great Machine, a station used for nano creation and nano diagnostics, is present at City Hall (moved to Peach Creek Commons in the future). This station is a major target for Fuse's monsters, and was briefly damanged by Fusion Numbuh One in the mission thread Nano Corruption Commotion (Part 1 of 6). This led to fusion corruption in the nanos as well, which was stopped thanks to the efforts of the player, Mandark, and Dexter. Sometime after nano development began, DexLabs created the Unstable Nano, a nano designed to change form instead of be exclusively based on one character. This nano took the form of Johnny Test, AmpFibian, and Van Kleiss, changing form once a dedicated nano was perfected for each character. Finding Buttercup ''Main Article(s): Remember Buttercup, I'm Still Standing'' As part of Dexter's goal to find heroes that went missing, the player assists the Utonium family in their efforts to help find Buttercup. This leads to them recovering Buttercup's Scrapbook, and delivering it to Blossom, who says she wants the player to inform her on any future leads they find. In this mission "I'm Still Standing", Buttercup meets the player in Marquee Row. While she's still sorting things out, she asks the player to go visit her family and tell them she's alright. The player relays the information to Professor Utonium, Blossom, and Bubbles, who are all relieved to hear she's okay. The player then returns to Buttercup with a flower that Bubbles wanted to give her, where Buttercup states that she'll see her family in person when she's strong enough. In the future, Buttercup appears in her regular Powerpuff Girls attire, has taken a more active role in the war against Fuse, and seems to have recovered completely from her amnesia. She is one of the few remaining heroes in the ruined future, with missing characters presumed dead. She does not mention Ace specifically, but mentions that she was part of a band, and lost her memory in the past. Due to the player changing the course of history, this future is ultimately changed, but whether or not the heroes win in the new future is unknown. Totem Reactivation ''Main Article(s): Totems, Book of Prophecy'' Some point prior to the mission "The Book of Prophecy (Part 1 of 5)", Marie Kanker recovered the Book of Prophecy from an unspecified graveyard. She then gives this book to May Kanker later on, who tries to use it to get Ed to love her. The player and Gwen eventually stop her, and get her to give them the book. After deciphering the book, Gwen has the player reactivate the various totems around Earth, which ends up imbuing the player with the Powers of Destiny. While there are some complications, the player ends up activating them all and bringing the defense system online, which reveals the location of Fusion Gwen. Fusion Gwen attempts to undo the player's work and deactivate the network, but fails to do, and ends up getting destroyed by the player. Master Weapon ''Main Article(s): Master Weapon'' Ancient warrior spirits caused multiple fusion monsters to go berserk and start causing trouble, catching the eye of many characters. Said characters inlisted the help of the player to deal with these monsters and defeat them, which ended up forming a different weapon every single time. Upon further invastigation with the likes of Demongo and Samurai Jack, the nature of the weapons and the legend associated with them are discovered. After all of the weapons are obtained, Jack has the player destroy them, which acts as trading the physical power of the weapons with the spirtual power of the warrior spirits. This leads to the player themself absorbing this power and becoming the Master Weapon, which gives them the strength to take down the Fusion Eds at Green Maw. Planetoid Fusion ''Main Article(s): Planetoid Fusion'' Sometime into the war, a piece of Planet Fusion broke off and started hurtling towards Earth. Dexter and Mandark attempted to stop it, but their plans were sabotaged by Vilgax, whom wanted to obtain the planetoid remains for his own research. The planetoid was eventually destroyed thanks to Courage, which led to the player discovering and defeating Fusion Juniper Lee, along with Vilgax who wanted revenge on the player for foiling his plan. FusionFall Adventures ''Main Article(s): FusionFall Adventures '' FusionFall Adventures was a series of stories that followed newly introduced Cartoon Network shows. There were three stories in total: Ben 10 Alien Abduction (base on Ben 10: Ultimate Alien), Chowder's IncrEdible Journey (based on Chowder), and Ice King Invasion (based on Adventure Time with Finn and Jake). Ben 10 - Alien Abduction ''Main Article(s): Time Traveler's Task, Chimerian Hunt, Megawhattage, Gwen's Gambit, Echo Echo Encounter'' inside Ship's Interior]] Ben 10 - Alien Abduction, not to be confused with the nano mission Alien Abductions, is a FusionFall story ''that follows various Ben 10 characters. This story actually doesn't involve Planet Fusion in any major way, and is instead a conflict between Ben's team and their long-time foe, Vilgax. The adventure has the player help Ben and his friends repair the Omnitrix, which hasn't been functioning properly since the invasion began.Stated on the website, in one of the trailers, and in missions such as Alien Abductions It is revealed that it is actually Vilgax who has been interfering with Ben's Omnitrix (which the player ironically helped him do), and that he has trapped many of Ben's alien forms on his ship. The player assists Ben's team in taking down Vilgax's defenses, and in freeing some of the aliens trapped on his ship. Chowder - Chowder's IncEdible Journey 'Main Article(s):' Pucker Up, A Lord Without A Land, A Pungent Pursuit, A Nefarious Source'' selling items in Chowder's Mouth]] The story 'Chowder's IncEdible Journey' follows [[:Category:Chowder NPCs|characters from the Chowder series]], and is based on the Chowder episode "The Puckerberry Overlords". Fusion monsters have invaded Chowder's mouth, and are attacking the Puckerberry Overlords that live in there. This leads to the player entering Chowder's mouth to destroy the monsters and deal with the infection they're creating. Along with other fusion monsters, the player comes into contact with various Fusion Kimchis, and eventually takes on Fusion Chowder in the final mission. Ice King Invasion ''Main Article(s): So You Want To Be A Hero?, Free Candy!, Princess Princess PRINCESS!, Penguin Plans'' The story 'Ice King Invasion' follows the Adventure Time cast and their adventures in Ice King's Palace, which has broken off from the ice in Ooo and drifted into Orchid Bay.Wayback Machine - FusionFall.com/Ice King Invasion - "So You Want to Be a Hero? (Level 4)" (09.09.2010) Ice King has been continuing his princess capturing antics and trapped both Princess and Candy Wife in his palace. Finn, Jake, and Princess Bubblegum work with the player to enter the palace and free the two princesses from Ice King's prison. The final mission has the player investigate Ice King's missing penguins and obtain an Ice King Nano from facing off with the perpetrator, Fusion Gunter. Battling Lord Fuse Main Article(s): 'Battle of Fuse's Lair'' Kevin has the player gather fusion matter for him so that he can absorb its power in hopes of becoming strong enough to take on Lord Fuse. However, this plan backfires and allows Lord Fuse to take control of Kevin instead. Kevin then tricks the player into attaching a device to Foster's Home that allows Lord Fuse to siphon Imaginary Energy to the Darklands so it can be studied. Dexter takes notice of this plan, and has the player place another device on Foster's so that they can diminish how much energy gets transferred to Lord Fuse. Kevin (still under Fuse's control) tries to intervene and stop the player from tampering with the device. The player ends up defeating Kevin and turning him back to normal, but is unfortunately not able to completely stop the flow of imaginary energy without risking major harm to the imaginary friends. During a later mission in the Darklands, Tetrax has the player obtain an uplink that will send false data through Lord Fuse's communication network. Taking advantage of this new development, the player and several heroes assault Fuse's Fusion Control Centers so that they reach Lord Fuse before his body manifests on Earth. The first three control centers are taken down successfully, but the fourth one is left standing due to Billy showing up instead of Eduardo and ruining Demongo's plan to use imagination energy to destroy the fourth center. While this snafu did cost the heroes the destruction of the center, the player was able to defeat Fusion Mr. Herriman. Demongo then informs the player that Fusion Kevin has appeared, and that is not too late to destroy him. In the final set of missions ("Fuse No More"), the player tries to confront Fusion Kevin in the Green Maw, who is growing in power, preparing for Lord Fuse's formation, and is protected by a shield. In the lair they once again meet Billy, who gives the player his pet fusion spawn Runty as a way to apoligize for ruining the previous mission. In reality, Runty is an imaginary friend, which allows the player to break down the shield and defeat Fusion Kevin, albeit at the cost of Runty's life. Following the defeat of Fusion Kevin, the player enters Fuse's Labyrinth in hopes that they can disable Fuse's defenses before he completely reforms. Thanks to the assistance of Coco's special eggs, the player is able to use their imagination to destroy the shield protecting Lord Fuse, which weakens Lord Fuse, but does not stop him from physically forming. In the final mission, the player enters Fuse's Throne with Samurai Jack, but Jack ends up getting injured due to getting swarmed by the monsters in the area. This leaves the player to face Lord Fuse alone, which after a difficult battle ends with Lord Fuse being defeated and destroyed. This causes Lord Fuse to lose his phsical form and have his energies return to Planet Fusion, dealing a huge blow to Fuse's army and Lord Fuse himself. Special Events ''Main Article(s):' Events '' As holiday celebrations, various events are held throughout the course of FusionFall. These events are as follows: Halloween, Thanksgiving, Knishmas (i.e. Christmas), Birthday Bash (game anniversary), and Valentine's Day. Some of these events had special story missions, and exclusive NPCs that didn't make it into the main game world. ''FusionFall Heroes Main Articles(s): 'FusionFall Heroes'' While various soldiers were helping out with the resistance of Planet Fusion, major heroes of the Cartoon Network universe set out to attack Planet Fusion right at its source. Powered by the element Dextronium, the heroes formed strike teams to take down Lord Fuse's fusion monster spawning grounds, which would be a huge blow to Lord Fuse's army. Other Cartoon Network Universe Crossovers *''Cartoon Network City'' (Cartoon Bumpers) - 2007 *"The Grim Adventures of the Kids-Next-Door" (Cartoon crossover between The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy and Codename: Kids Next Door) 2007 *''TKO: Titanic Kungfubot Offense'' (website crossover game) 2011 **'''See Also: TKO: Titanic KungFu-Bot Offense on the Cartoon Network Wiki. *''Project Exonaut (website crossover game) 2011 **'See Also': ''Project Exonaut ''on the Cartoon Network Wiki. *"Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United" (Cartoon crossover between ''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and Generator Rex) 2011 *''Punch Time Explosion/Punch Time Explosion XL'' (multi-series crossover video game) 2011/2012 *"T.G.I.S." (Cartoon crossover between Ben 10: Omniverse and The Secret Saturdays) 2013 **'See Also': "T.G.I.S." on The Secret Saturdays Wiki. *Super Secret Crisis War (multi-series crossover comic) 2014 *Powerpuff Girls Super Smash Up (multi-series crossover comic) 2015 *"Crossover Nexus" (OK K.O.! Let's be Heroes multi-series crossover) 2018 Trivia *Some shows are established to take place in the same universe, such as Ben 10 and The Secret Saturdays (as comfirmed in the episode "T.G.I.S."), as well as The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Ed, Edd, n' Eddy, ''and the ''Codename: Kids Next Door (as confirmed in the crossover "The Grim Adventures of the Kids-Next-Door"). Some characters also made cameo appearances in other shows. *On the FusionFall website, the final page of the 'Worlds Collide' manga that showed Planet Fusion's arrivial was removed. This was due to young Ben being replaced with teenage Ben in the final game, which was likely meant to suggest Planet Fusion didn't immediately get to Earth and start its invasion by the end of the manga. * In one of the trailers for FusionFall, a mountain with the Cartoon Network logo is depicted. When the fusion invasion begins, the logo cracks and turns green. This area does not appear to be findable in the actual game. *Buttercup is referred to as 'Buttercup' in the game U.I., and in the majority of missions she's part of. The name Belladonna is usually not used in-game, with some exceptions (e.g. in Achey Breaky Flarts (Part 3 of 4), Ace and the mission instructions refer to Buttercup as Belladonna). References Category:Game Elements Category:Game elements Category:Story Elements